


Long Ass JR Super Friend Story

by robingurl



Category: Super Friends
Genre: Junior Super Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: My world from the Super Friend's TV Show. This won't make much sense but I'd to post it so I can work on it.
Kudos: 1





	Long Ass JR Super Friend Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to a 2 minute silence ambience clip of dramatic music repeated over and over again. I'd never seen something of mine come to life in my mind before this. I wrote this in the span of 5 hours in college while washing my clothes in the Peace Laundry Mat. If you have any questions, let me know and I'll try and answer/explain them all. Look out for more stories with these characters coming soon.

"What is going on?" Lightning flashed around the hall of justice, citizens watched as small human forms darted out into the storm, "It's the Super Friends- they'll take care of this!" 

Throughout the skies and each time the thunder took a breath words could be heard of the junior heroes transforming. 

"Kryptonian Transformation Sequence Engage!" 

"Atlantis Female Transformation Sequence Engage!" 

"Atlantis Male Transformation Sequence Engage!" 

"Amazon Transformation Sequence Engage!" 

"Membian Transformation Sequence Engage!" 

With each shout flashes of respected colored lights covered their bodies as their costumes appeared. Super Boy, Gurl Wonder and Wonder Girl jumped out of the bat jet and darted towards the black clouds, a quick warning to be careful from Batman was heard and a 'good luck' from Robin. The trio met up with Superman and together they flew up to the top of the cloud. 

"Be careful, Benu could be anywhere." 

Pretty blue eyes narrowed, "He's mine, don't forget that." The wind blew her brown hair over them but he didn't miss the clenched green gloved fists. 

"Just don't get yourself hurt or worse," Superman reprimanded. 

"No worries, we're all here together!" Superboy winked and gave a thumbs up before taking Gurl Wonder's hand in his, "Let's go and save your parents." 

Gurl Wonder nodded and gave a tiny smile to Wonder Girl, "Leslie, you want to come? I could sure use your help." 

"Why should I?" 

"I know you and I don't get a long all of the time but I value our team work together against evil, so please?" 

Wide eyed Wonder Girl nodded blushing, "You got it!" 

"Sarah, I really think you and Robin should combine powers before we get in there." Superboy whispered in her ear. "You are both more powerful when you do so." In a flash Superman was gone and back with Robin in his arms. 

Gurl Wonder floated over to her brother and they closed their eyes touching their hands together. A purplish blue light engulfed their bodies. Gurl Wonder's skirt and gloves changed into pink, her vest shrinking to a blue halter top and her cape disappeared. Her mask broke in half and turned into a tiny crown underneath her bangs. Blue boots ran up to her thighs. Robin's leotarde disappeared completely and changed into a red body suit, his belt still around his waist. His gloves tightened and the fingers disappeared. His boots expanded coming to his knees and his cape was no longer there. Unlike GW his mask was still in tact. A giant R branded on his chest and his belt. 

The two pulled apart and their eyes opened. "Let's do this." GW nodded at her brother and together she, Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl and Super Man flew up together. "Be ready for anything!" 

On the JLA Communicator Batman's voice could be heard, "The rest of us will take care of the monsters on earth!" 

*~*

The castle came into view and almost immediately Benu's guards came to attack them, "Go on, get Sarah inside, I'll take care of these creeps!" Wonder Girl shouted putting her hands together a big boom exploded, "They have no chance against my powers." 

The rest continued on, GW looked behind her shoulder and watched Wonder Girl as she faught the warriors. "Be Careful.." 

"That's all you got!?" Wonder Girl just laughed and darted again as the creatures shot energy beams at her. 

"She does have a kick, sir." One remarked. 

"Well take care of the brat, she's nothing but a child." Their leader shouted pushing two of his best men forward. "Now or your in the scrape heap with the rest of the garbage!" 

"Yes SIR!" Together two men with tridents came at Amazon Princess. "Come on little girl, show us what you got!" 

"So this is where they send the Atlantian Rejects!" Wonder Girl turned around and saw she was surrounded, she tried to figure out what to do, if she did too big of an attack the world below would suffer but if it wasn't enough she was going down. "Fine but I'm not a little girl!" She put her hands to her side and closed her eyes, "Hera, please give me strength, help me defeat them." 

A wind blew the guards back from Wonder Girl and then it flew upwards around her body twirling her around, her hands flew up over her head and a gold light ran down them encircling her body many times, "You have done well young Princess. For your diligent training comes reward, you are now ready for the next step-" An outfit just like her mothers appeared on her only it was all red and yellow. Her pony tail came loose and her black hair fell around her shoulders- a crown appeared under her bangs. A pair of gold gloves came up her elbows and a pair of gold high heels on her feet. "You are a warrior for justice, Wonder Girl, use this in the future to project The Membian Princess. "

Wonder Girl opened her eyes and saw Hera in front of her handing her a lasso just like her moms, "Oh wow!" 

"What the hell is going on!? Why can't we move?!" 

"Insolent mortals, you do not question a goddess." 

"Don't worry, I got 'em." Wonder Girl exclaimed. "Let them go, let's see if they can handle the "little girl" in a fight." 

"Very well, good luck." Hera bowed then disappeared into the clouds. The forcefield left with her and the guards were set free. 

"A costume change won't save you, brat." 

"Maybe not but this will!" She thrusted her hands towards the guards and her lasso shot towards them. The lasso obeyed her telepathic commands and wrapped the warriors up in it's bind. "Lightening Strike Attack!" Lightening ran up the lasso and sent the warriors flying, their armor flying off. "I'm NOT a LITTLE GIRL!" 

"You may not be a little girl but you are still foolish no matter what your age." Another man appeared this time cloaked in all black, two eyes glowed red through the face mask and energy caught Wonder Girl. She writhed in pain screaming. "My men were weaklings, you pose no threat to me or Benu." 

Tears streamed down Wonder Girl's cheeks as the binding got tighter and it was hard to breath. "No!" She screamed in her head, "I didn't fail!" She glared the strangers way, "You- you AHHHH!" 

Wonder Girl fell limp in the mans arms unconscious, an indent in the face mask gave the impression he was actually smiling. He floated by towards the castle a trail of darkness following. "If this is all the junior heroes are this task will be easy." 

*~*

Down on Earth Aquaman, Aqualad and Aquagirl were riding on whales trying to their best to get to the dam before it broke, a giant lightening strike shot down from the sky and engulfed the area with a blinding light, "Suffering Sea Snails we've got to get there fast!" 

"I agree," Aquaman exclaimed. He stood up on his whale and closed his eyes sending a telepathic message to all of the sea creatures around, "Aquagirl, help me, we need as much help as we can grab." 

"Yes, father." Aquagirl stood up as well, she closed her eyes and her hands went in the air, a wind blew around her and the seas got rough and choppy. "My friends, please come to our aid, any life around me, anyone that can hear my plea meet us at the giant dam that leads from the ocean." Her voice seemed to echo underwater translating into Atlantian and then it escaped the dark waters and ran towards the ends of the earth. The wind stopped abruptly and Aquagirl landed on her head, her eyes closed and she fell to her knees.

Aquaman was at her side immediately. She opened her eyes and sat up with his help, "Ashelee?" 

"I'm alright, just a little dizzy. I did it though, the call went throughout the heavens above and the seas below." The young woman replied. 

"Good job. You and Aqualad go on and try to warn the villagers, if this dam does break I'd rather thousands of lives not be our fault." 

"Got it, lets go sis!" Aqualad grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his whale. "Ride on Silky! We gotta get there before it's too late!" Water blew up and out the blow hole of the whale showing the creature understood. In seconds they were riding faster than before. 

*~*

The giant doors to the castle were no problem for Superman and Super Boy, together they broke through it quickly followed by Robin and GW. "Bennnuuuu we're hooommeee!" Super Boy cried out. 

"Can't you behave just once?" Superman asked raising his eye brows. "The world is in danger and you are cracking jokes." 

"Aw come on, it was too good to resist!" Super Boy shrugged. "Besides even you had to admit it was funny." 

The group dropped to the ground and started walking down the big hallway, Robin and GW had their batterangs ready. Instead of an attack the hallway lit up and their were giant tapestries hung beside one another. "Holy Interior Design, who hangs blank tapestries?" Robin asked.

"Think this just reassures that fact that he has bad taste in anything he does," Gurl Wonder responded winking at Super Boy who just beamed. "It is creepy though." 

"There are six of them, all blank. It makes no sense." Then a bright light engulfed the one nearest the exit. When the light was gone Wonder Girl appeared inside it her eyes closed. 

"Oh no! LESLIE!" GW turned and started to run towards it. "She's hurt. What happened to her!?" Robin grabbed her hand to stop her from touching the hanging cloth. "Let me go, we've got to get her down." 

"She did her part, Sarah. She got us in this castle, you can't let her down now by getting caught." The Boy Wonder reassured. "We will save her, don't worry." 

Super Boy appeared beside Robin and looked up at the tapestry, "We all promised to protect you no matter what and she didn't let you down, neither will I." 

GW looked over her shoulder as Super Boy and her brother dragged her down the hallway back to Superman, tears streamed down her cheeks and her mind kept wondering what else was going to happen. 

*~* 

"You caught one of the junior heroes, Yami " Benu's hands were seen in the dimly lit room sitting comfortably in his lap. "Now go gather the rest." 

"Yes, sire. The two waterlings can't be too hard to catch, I will return with them shortly." He bowed and started to the door, black clouds following his footsteps, it floated and dissipated into the light. "Oh and by the way, you have company in the great hall." 

"Oh do I? Have our guests finally arrived?" A smile crept across the pale face and the worn features creased. "Wonderful, I will send the welcoming party." 

*~*

"We're getting close to the land area, Garth." Aquagirl placed her hands on her brother's shoulders and stood up. "Get close and I'll jump off, then you can meet me at the pier." 

"Got it! Get ready!" The whale swerved to the side and came close to the land. Aquagirl vaulted off the back of it and dropped and rolled to a stop. She stood up and waved her brother on. 

She broke out into a sprint and started running to the nearest village. Then an idea came to her, if she could communicate with fish and other animals with her gift why not humans? She had to find a hill. A lightening strike lit up the sky and down came the rain, it ran down her face and energized her. Then her eyes caught sight of a hill a few 100 feet in front of her, "Perfect." She ran towards it hoping it would work. 

Up on the hill she stood and closed her eyes as she had done before, this time she prayed to Neptune before continuing, "Neptune, the rightful king to the sea, please help me do this. Let me have the strength to save the village and its people." 

Her eyes still closed she felt the wind pick up and the smell of the salt water from the ocean pierced her senses. A spray water came out of nowhere and engulfed her. Neptune's voice was over hers as she chanted her words, "Friends, please do not be alarmed if you can hear my voice, I am Aqua Girl a Junior Super Friend. I need you to listen, please grab your loved ones: children and pets and please flee this place. There is a chance the dam could break flooding your homes. Please run to the highest point, if the dam does break, my friends and I will come and save you." 

Her voice echoed off the hills and traveled down to the nearest town thundering ahead it continued on to each city or town in it's path. The frightened citizens listened and took off away from their flood bound homes. 

Back on the hill Aqua Girl fell to her knees exhausted mentally and weakened physically, "Neptune, thank you." 

"So you are the one they call Aqua Girl? Off spring of the King of the Sea, are you?" 

Aqua Girl stood up weakly and glanced around, "Who said that?" 

"I did," The talking figure stepped out into full view, his full black ensemble giving her no clear view of this man. "I caught your Wonder Girl, I want you next." 

"Come on then, lets quarrel." Aquagirl put her fists in the air knowing she wasn't as strong out of the water but wanted to try it anyway. Batman had been training her and Aqualad for months - she was ready for this. 

"Ah, so your native language isn't English, it's Atlantian isn't it?" 

"Who cares how I speak?" No one responded to her. He was gone. "Hey- where did you go?" She twirled around when her sensitive hearing heard a tree branch crack. A force knocked her off balance and she went sprawled forward on the ground. She sat up spitting dirt from her mouth. For a split second she saw the figure then he disappeared again with a cackle. 

Another blow came to her side and knocked her back to her knees. She closed her eyes and let her senses find him, her eyes were of no use here. The man's life force glowed strongly in her mind and she could "see" his figure as it darted back and forth. "Hey ugly, I see you!" Her leg kicked out and knocked him in the mid section sending him flying. He landed on the ground and his invisibility was gone. As weak as she was she really wanted to try her attack, "I hope you are water proof." 

"Why is that young one?" The man stood up growling and lunged towards her. 

Aquagirl dodged him easily and grinned, "Deep Sea SPRAY!" Nothing happened. She staggered forward wide eyed. "What is going on?" 

"You aren't close enough to the sea my dear, your pleas went on death ears." He ran up behind her placed a hand to her back. Her eyes widened even further and she gasped and choked collapsing in his arms. "Do you feel the water leaving your lungs? Your body is weakening, child, can you feel it?" 

"N..No…s..stop it.." She gurgled fighting to keep her eyes open. Before she blacked out she mentally cried for her brother to help then she sagged in the man's arms. 

"Yami never loses," The man repeated in her native language before flying up into the sky back to the castle. 

*~* 

"Robin, maybe we should split up, half of us go one way and half go the other way?" Gurl Wonder asked looking up to her twin. 

Robin nodded silently, "Super Boy, you and Super Man want to go left and we'll go right?" 

The Man of Steel nodded and pulled his son with him down the left corridor. Robin took his sisters hand and together they ran the other way. Behind them another tapestry was engulfed in a colored light. This time it Aqua Girl appeared on it. 

*~*

"Aqualad HELP!" 

Aqualad jerked up as he jumped off Silky. "Ashelee?" He called for her using his telepathic mind but got nothing from his sister. Worried he pulled out his justice league communicator. He pressed his button and put it to his lips, "Aqualad calling Super Friends. Aqualad calling Super Friends." 

"This is Batman, what is it?" 

"I think something happened to Ashelee, I can't make mental contact with her." The young Atlantian looked around his surroundings hoping to see his sister running towards him but saw nothing, it was desolate. He had heard her voice in the air earlier, so he knew the first part of their job was done and until their father appeared they couldn't do anything else, but where had she gone?" 

"Stay calm, Garth. Where is Aquaman?" 

"I think he's heading to the dam." 

"Call Super Man on the communicator and ask him to join your father, I will come by the village and pick you up in the Bat-Jet." Batman ordered. 

"Yes sir." 

"Over and out." 

*~*

"Man, where ever Benu put GW's parents, he did a good job." Super Boy commented. "We've looked everywhere down this hallway." 

"We'll keep looking until we find them, if we fail this time I'd hate to see what would happen to them." 

"Aqualad calling Superman, Aqualad calling Superman." 

Superman stopped in mid strider and pulled out his communicator, "This is Superman, go ahead Aqualad." 

"Batman said you need to go join my father and will you look and see if you can find Aquagirl? I can't make contact with her." 

Both figures looked at each other, "Tapestry." Superboy exclaimed. 

"We'll find her Aqualad, just hang tight and let your dad know I'm on my way." 

The two of them flew down the way they came and emerged into the main hallway. "Oh God," Super Boy whispered as he floated down to the ground staring up at Aquagirl. "They got her too." 

"Go, find Robin and Gurl Wonder, don't let them out of your sight, Super Boy. I'm off to go join Aquaman, let me know if you need help." 

"Yes, sir." Super Boy waved good bye to his father and jumped in the air before zooming down the way Robin and GW had gone. 

*~*  
Aqualad kicked the gravel impatiently waiting for Batman. He just couldn't stop worrying about what had happened to his sister. He heard the waters behind him growing impatient, they darkened and the waves grew higher. He turned and felt the wind kick up, "The cloud is growing. We've got to hurry." 

"You need not worry about the cloud where you are going." A voice echoed off the ground and the water causing a shiver to run up Aqualad's back. "Your sister posed no problem for me in fact she was fairly boring - will you give me the fight I wish?" 

"W..Who are you? What did you do with Aqua girl?" 

"Come with me and you'll find out." 

"You must be crazy if you think I'm just going to come willingly.”  
"Crazy, never. Immature and young, yes." 

Aqualad's eyes widened as the man stepped closer to him, black smoke swirled around him and he had to step back. "What are you?" 

"A being from the darkness, they call me Yami." Yami just grinned and calmly waited for the junior hero to take the first punch. "What are you waiting for young one?" 

Aqualad technically had no powers what so ever, he was better in the water. The way back to the ocean was blocked by Yami. He took a deep breath and lunged for Yami jumping over him and kept running. 

"So you are just going to run away from me? How childish." Yami disappeared and reappeared in front of Aqualad, he fell backwards onto the sandy ground in surprise. "I was really hoping you'd be a better match for me." Before Aqualad could get back on his feet Yami was hovering over him and had his hands around the young heroes' neck. 

"No, I can't die like this!" He screamed in his mind. "I won't! But what do I do?!" 

"Awaken your powers Garth-" That was the legendary King Neptune, but how? 

Before Aqualad could comprehend what was happening he felt a new energy surge through his body. Yami let out a yell of surprise as sea green colored energy shot from Aqualad's eyes and mouth, the energy threw Yami off him and Aqualad stood up, his body was surrounded by the energy. A trident appeared in the boy's hands, it was glowing yellow. 

Yami just stood and grinned, "Finally a fight." 

"Ocean Rampage Engage!" Aqualad shouted and the sea rose up behind Yami and crashed down on him. When the water dispersed the man clothed in darkness was nowhere in sight. 

"Wings of Darkness Surround!" A swirling black energy came from the clouds and Yami appeared with his hands together pointed outwards. Aqualad dodged the first and second blasts but the third hit him right in the chest. He fell backwards screaming out in pain. His eyes went a void violet and the trident crashed to the ground - the energy disappearing with it. 

Yami touched the sandy ground and walked over to Aqualad who was panting trying to breathe, his eyes were still void of any life. The man knelt down and gathered the shaking hero into his arms, "I told you, you were too weak to go up against me." 

*~*

The trio reappeared in the Great Hall Way, the eerie tapestries the only things greeting them. "We've searched this place all over and still can't find my parents, where could they be?" Gurl Wonder asked leaning against the wall out of breath. 

"I told Superman, this Benu dude plays Hide n Seek really well. Not even my X-Ray Vision could pick anything up," Super Boy put in. 

"Holy Disappearing Acts they have to be somewhere." Robin exclaimed. 

"Where they are, you three will never find out." A child's voice just giggled. 

"Who, I mean where are you?" Gurl Wonder exclaimed jumping to attention. 

"I'm Hekireki and this is my twin Denkou." Two children appeared and laughed and giggled. Both were girls and looked to be no older than eight or nine years old. "We're bored!" Their blonde pig tails bounced in the air as they swished back and forth easily. They were wearing the same dress, Hekireki's was black and Denkou's was white. In their hands were rag dolls that kept laughing with them and blinking their eyes. 

"Let's play!" 

"You're just kids, this will be easy!" Super Boy grinned and jumped floating in the air. "What do you two girlies want to play? Dress up!?" 

"Yes, oh please let's do!" Denkou giggled and in a flash of light Super Boy was dressed as a jester. 

"What the?" Super Boy raised his eye brows. Then his arms started to move on their own, then his legs. Robin got in front of Gurl Wonder protectively. 

"Denkou, this is fun!" 

"Alright, I'm over this dress up game!" Super Boy growled trying to regain control of his body. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you to play nice with others?" 

"We are playing nice." 

"You're still alive aren't you?" 

"Super Boy, stop encouraging them," Robin suddenly shouted. His keen eye sight watched as the girls dolls were glowing, he concluded that must be where their powers came from. 

"Oh, what a party pooper and what a funny costume," Hekireki pouted and pointed her doll at Robin. "You definitely need a new costume." 

Robin threw a baterang at the dolls and knocked the heads off. Super Boy fell to the ground and his clothes changed back to normal. "Not to day, you've been bad girls, I think someone's in need of a spanking!" 

The heads from the dolls clattered to the ground bouncing around the room, laughter came from the heads and got louder with each bounce. "Robin, what's going on?" GW asked backing up. Super Boy flew over to her and watched the movement of the bouncing heads. "Oh make it stop, it hurts my ears!" 

The laughter got higher pitched and harder to withstand. Robin quickly reached into his utility belt and pulled out the bat-ear plugs. He pulled out two more pair and ran over to the others, "Here," he shouted. "Put these in!" 

"Oh, I can hear again." Gurl Wonder stood and shook her head clearing it. 

"Think your powers can get rid of them?" 

"I don't know, I can try." Gurl Wonder closed her eyes, "Levitation!" Her body rose in the air until it looked as though she was flying. "Want to play games? Let's play dodge ball!" She turned side ways and made a gesture that looked like she was shooting an arrow from a bow. "Fire Arrow!" 

Two arrows shot out dripping in fire. The two girls screamed and were knocked off their floating disks. They fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. The two arrows put themselves out when they hit the stone wall and clattered to the ground then disappeared into a puddle of glitter. 

Hekireki stood and growled her form growing into that of a woman. "Insolent mortals, you can't beat us with a miserable arrow." 

Denkou followed suit and she just cackled, "The fun is over, let's fight." 

"Now it's on!" Super Boy floated up in the air, his eyes glowing red. A few seconds later and red lasers shot from his glowing eyes. Hekireki dodged it easily and laughed, "Is that all you've got?" 

"I got more, you want to see it?" 

While Super Boy fought Hekireki, Denkou was fighting up against Robin and GW. "Sonic Boom!" Gurl Wonder dove to the ground as a spiral wave of energy shot at her. Robin dove as well and covered his head as it crashed into an empty stone wall. 

"We don't have anything to beat her, Robin." 

Robin sighed knowing she was correct. There was one thing he could do, "Sarah, go run and go find your parents. Super Boy and I can take care of these two." 

"Bu..But…" 

"No buts, GO." 

Gurl Wonder stood up and behind her a bright light engulfed two tapestries. Super Boy appeared in one and Aqualad in the other. "NO!" 

"Seems the one that could fly can't handle standard grade kryptonite." 

"How pathetic. So now it's just these two?" 

"Ladies, I believe you have a date with me, not her." Robin flashed a grin and darted down one of the hallways. 

"Oh, a chase, I just love a good chase!" 

Gurl Wonder took off the other way, her heart pounding and tears streaming down her face. Her friends were all disappearing and she could do nothing about it. 

________________________________________  
From: Cosby, Sarah K.  
Sent: Friday, September 11, 2009 7:19 PM  
To: Goodson, Megan  
Subject: RE: TEH STORY!

I love it! It wonderful. I could not stop reading it.!

________________________________________  
From: Goodson, Megan  
Sent: Friday, September 11, 2009 6:22 PM  
To: Cosby, Sarah K.  
Cc: Calloway, MIles  
Subject: TEH STORY!

:P Miles, you did this to me. xD this is the longest I've ever written these guys since Freshman year in HS. :D Either way, I hope you like it! Sarah, I hope it reminds you of anime!

It's no where near completed but here is what I have so far:

"What is going on?" Lightning flashed around the hall of justice, citizens watched as small human forms darted out into the storm, "It's the Super Friends- they'll take care of this!"

Throughout the skies and each time the thunder took a breath words could be heard of the junior heroes transforming.

"Kryptonian Transformation Sequence Engage!"

"Atlantis Female Transformation Sequence Engage!"

"Atlantis Male Transformation Sequence Engage!"

"Amazon Transformation Sequence Engage!"

"Speed Transformation Sequence Engage!"

"Membian Transformation Sequence Engage!"

With each shout flashes of respected colored lights covered their bodies as their costumes appeared. Super Boy, Gurl Wonder and Wonder Girl jumped out of the bat jet and darted towards the black clouds, a quick warning to be careful from Batman was heard and a 'good luck' from Robin. The trio met up with Superman and together they flew up to the top of the cloud.

"Be careful, Benu could be anywhere."

Pretty blue eyes narrowed, "He's mine, don't forget that." The wind blew her brown hair over them but he didn't miss the clenched green gloved fists.

"Just don't get yourself hurt or worse," Superman reprimanded.

"No worries, we're all here together!" Superboy winked and gave a thumbs up before taking Gurl Wonder's hand in his, "Let's go and save your parents."

Gurl Wonder nodded and gave a tiny smile to Wonder Girl, "Leslie, you want to come? I could sure use your help."

"Why should I?"

"I know you and I don't get a long all of the time but I value our team work together against evil, so please?"

Wide eyed Wonder Girl nodded blushing, "You got it!"

"Sarah, I really think you and Robin should combine powers before we get in there." Superboy whispered in her ear. "You are both more powerful when you do so." In a flash Superman was gone and back with Robin in his arms.

Gurl Wonder floated over to her brother and they closed their eyes touching their hands together. A purplish blue light engulfed their bodies. Gurl Wonder's skirt and gloves changed into pink, her vest shrinking to a blue halter top and her cape disappeared. Her mask broke in half and turned into a tiny crown underneath her bangs. Blue boots ran up to her thighs. Robin's leotarde disappeared completely and changed into a red body suit, his belt still around his waist. His gloves tightened and the fingers disappeared. His boots expanded coming to his knees and his cape was no longer there. Unlike GW his mask was still in tact. A giant R branded on his chest and his belt.

The two pulled apart and their eyes opened. "Let's do this." GW nodded at her brother and together she, Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl and Super Man flew up together. "Be ready for anything!"

On the JLA Communicator Batman's voice could be heard, "The rest of us will take care of the monsters on earth!"

*~*

The castle came into view and almost immediately Benu's guards came to attack them, "Go on, get Sarah inside, I'll take care of these creeps!" Wonder Girl shouted putting her hands together a big boom exploded, "They have no chance against my powers."

The rest continued on, GW looked behind her shoulder and watched Wonder Girl as she faught the warriors. "Be Careful.."

"That's all you got!?" Wonder Girl just laughed and darted again as the creatures shot energy beams at her.

"She does have a kick, sir." One remarked.

"Well take care of the brat, she's nothing but a child." Their leader shouted pushing two of his best men forward. "Now or your in the scrape heap with the rest of the garbage!"

"Yes SIR!" Together two men with tridents came at Amazon Princess. "Come on little girl, show us what you got!"

"So this is where they send the Atlantian Rejects!" Wonder Girl turned around and saw she was surrounded, she tried to figure out what to do, if she did too big of an attack the world below would suffer but if it wasn't enough she was going down. "Fine but I'm not a little girl!" She put her hands to her side and closed her eyes, "Hera, please give me strength, help me defeat them."

A wind blew the guards back from Wonder Girl and then it flew upwards around her body twirling her around, her hands flew up over her head and a gold light ran down them encircling her body many times, "You have done well young Princess. For your diligent training comes reward, you are now ready for the next step-" An outfit just like her mothers appeared on her only it was all red and yellow. Her pony tail came loose and her black hair fell around her shoulders- a crown appeared under her bangs. A pair of gold gloves came up her elbows and a pair of gold high heels on her feet. "You are a warrior for justice, Wonder Girl, use this in the future to project The Membian Princess. "

Wonder Girl opened her eyes and saw Hera in front of her handing her a lasso just like her moms, "Oh wow!"

"What the hell is going on!? Why can't we move?!"

"Insolent mortals, you do not question a goddess."

"Don't worry, I got 'em." Wonder Girl exclaimed. "Let them go, let's see if they can handle the "little girl" in a fight."

"Very well, good luck." Hera bowed then disappeared into the clouds. The forcefield left with her and the guards were set free.

"A costume change won't save you, brat."

"Maybe not but this will!" She thrusted her hands towards the guards and her lasso shot towards them. The lasso obeyed her telepathic commands and wrapped the warriors up in it's bind. "Lightening Strike Attack!" Lightening ran up the lasso and sent the warriors flying, their armor flying off. "I'm NOT a LITTLE GIRL!"

"You may not be a little girl but you are still foolish no matter what your age." Another man appeared this time cloaked in all black, two eyes glowed red through the face mask and energy caught Wonder Girl. She writhed in pain screaming. "My men were weaklings, you pose no threat to me or Benu."

Tears streamed down Wonder Girl's cheeks as the binding got tighter and it was hard to breath. "No!" She screamed in her head, "I didn't fail!" She glared the strangers way, "You- you AHHHH!"

Wonder Girl fell limp in the mans arms unconscious, an indent in the face mask gave the impression he was actually smiling. He floated by towards the castle a trail of darkness following. "If this is all the junior heroes are this task will be easy."

*~*

Down on Earth Aquaman, Aqualad and Aquagirl were riding on whales trying to their best to get to the dam before it broke, a giant lightening strike shot down from the sky and engulfed the area with a blinding light, "Suffering Sea Snails we've got to get there fast!"

"I agree," Aquaman exclaimed. He stood up on his whale and closed his eyes sending a telepathic message to all of the sea creatures around, "Aquagirl, help me, we need as much help as we can grab."

"Yes, father." Aquagirl stood up as well, she closed her eyes and her hands went in the air, a wind blew around her and the seas got rough and choppy. "My friends, please come to our aid, any life around me, anyone that can hear my plea meet us at the giant dam that leads from the ocean." Her voice seemed to echo underwater translating into Atlantian and then it escaped the dark waters and ran towards the ends of the earth. The wind stopped abruptly and Aquagirl landed on her head, her eyes closed and she fell to her knees.

Aquaman was at her side immediately. She opened her eyes and sat up with his help, "Ashelee?"

"I'm alright, just a little dizzy. I did it though, the call went throughout the heavens above and the seas below." The young woman replied.

"Good job. You and Aqualad go on and try to warn the villagers, if this dam does break I'd rather thousands of lives not be our fault."

"Got it, lets go sis!" Aqualad grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his whale. "Ride on Silky! We gotta get there before it's too late!" Water blew up and out the blow hole of the whale showing the creature understood. In seconds they were riding faster than before.

*~*

The giant doors to the castle were no problem for Superman and Super Boy, together they broke through it quickly followed by Robin and GW. "Bennnuuuu we're hooommeee!" Super Boy cried out.

"Can't you behave just once?" Superman asked raising his eye brows. "The world is in danger and you are cracking jokes."

"Aw come on, it was too good to resist!" Super Boy shrugged. "Besides even you had to admit it was funny."

The group dropped to the ground and started walking down the big hallway, Robin and GW had their batterangs ready. Instead of an attack the hallway lit up and their were giant tapestries hung beside one another. "Holy Interior Design, who hangs blank tapestries?" Robin asked.

"Think this just reassures that fact that he has bad taste in anything he does," Gurl Wonder responded winking at Super Boy who just beamed. "It is creepy though."

"There are six of them, all blank. It makes no sense." Then a bright light engulfed the one nearest the exit. When the light was gone Wonder Girl appeared inside it her eyes closed.

"Oh no! LESLIE!" GW turned and started to run towards it. "She's hurt. What happened to her!?" Robin grabbed her hand to stop her from touching the hanging cloth. "Let me go, we've got to get her down."

"She did her part, Sarah. She got us in this castle, you can't let her down now by getting caught." The Boy Wonder reassured. "We will save her, don't worry."

Super Boy appeared beside Robin and looked up at the tapestry, "We all promised to protect you no matter what and she didn't let you down, neither will I."

GW looked over her shoulder as Super Boy and her brother dragged her down the hallway back to Superman, tears streamed down her cheeks and her mind kept wondering what else was going to happen.

*~*

"You caught one of the junior heroes, Yami " Benu's hands were seen in the dimly lit room sitting comfortably in his lap. "Now go gather the rest."

"Yes, sire. The two waterlings can't be too hard to catch, I will return with them shortly." He bowed and started to the door, black clouds following his footsteps, it floated and dissipated into the light. "Oh and by the way, you have company in the great hall."

"Oh do I? Have our guests finally arrived?" A smile crept across the pale face and the worn features creased. "Wonderful, I will send the welcoming party."

*~*

"We're getting close to the land area, Garth." Aquagirl placed her hands on her brother's shoulders and stood up. "Get close and I'll jump off, then you can meet me at the pier."

"Got it! Get ready!" The whale swerved to the side and came close to the land. Aquagirl vaulted off the back of it and dropped and rolled to a stop. She stood up and waved her brother on.

She broke out into a sprint and started running to the nearest village. Then an idea came to her, if she could communicate with fish and other animals with her gift why not humans? She had to find a hill. A lightening strike lit up the sky and down came the rain, it ran down her face and energized her. Then her eyes caught sight of a hill a few 100 feet in front of her, "Perfect." She ran towards it hoping it would work.

Up on the hill she stood and closed her eyes as she had done before, this time she prayed to Neptune before continuing, "Neptune, the rightful king to the sea, please help me do this. Let me have the strength to save the village and its people."

Her eyes still closed she felt the wind pick up and the smell of the salt water from the ocean pierced her senses. A spray water came out of nowhere and engulfed her. Neptune's voice was over hers as she chanted her words, "Friends, please do not be alarmed if you can hear my voice, I am Aqua Girl a Junior Super Friend. I need you to listen, please grab your loved ones: children and pets and please flee this place. There is a chance the dam could break flooding your homes. Please run to the highest point, if the dam does break, my friends and I will come and save you."

Her voice echoed off the hills and traveled down to the nearest town thundering ahead it continued on to each city or town in it's path. The frightened citizens listened and took off away from their flood bound homes.

Back on the hill Aqua Girl fell to her knees exhausted mentally and weakened physically, "Neptune, thank you."

"So you are the one they call Aqua Girl? Off spring of the King of the Sea, are you?"

Aqua Girl stood up weakly and glanced around, "Who said that?"

"I did," The talking figure stepped out into full view, his full black ensemble giving her no clear view of this man. "I caught your Wonder Girl, I want you next."

"Come on then, lets quarrel." Aquagirl put her fists in the air knowing she wasn't as strong out of the water but wanted to try it anyway. Batman had been training her and Aqualad for months - she was ready for this.

"Ah, so your native language isn't English, it's Atlantian isn't it?"

"Who cares how I speak?" No one responded to her. He was gone. "Hey- where did you go?" She twirled around when her sensitive hearing heard a tree branch crack. A force knocked her off balance and she went sprawled forward on the ground. She sat up spitting dirt from her mouth. For a split second she saw the figure then he disappeared again with a cackle.

Another blow came to her side and knocked her back to her knees. She closed her eyes and let her senses find him, her eyes were of no use here. The man's life force glowed strongly in her mind and she could "see" his figure as it darted back and forth. "Hey ugly, I see you!" Her leg kicked out and knocked him in the mid section sending him flying. He landed on the ground and his invisibility was gone. As weak as she was she really wanted to try her attack, "I hope you are water proof."

"Why is that young one?" The man stood up growling and lunged towards her.

Aquagirl dodged him easily and grinned, "Deep Sea SPRAY!" Nothing happened. She staggered forward wide eyed. "What is going on?"

"You aren't close enough to the sea my dear, your pleas went on death ears." He ran up behind her placed a hand to her back. Her eyes widened even further and she gasped and choked collapsing in his arms. "Do you feel the water leaving your lungs? Your body is weakening, child, can you feel it?"

"N..No…s..stop it.." She gurgled fighting to keep her eyes open. Before she blacked out she mentally cried for her brother to help then she sagged in the man's arms.

"Yami never loses," The man repeated in her native language before flying up into the sky back to the castle.

*~*

"Robin, maybe we should split up, half of us go one way and half go the other way?" Gurl Wonder asked looking up to her twin.

Robin nodded silently, "Super Boy, you and Super Man want to go left and we'll go right?"

The Man of Steel nodded and pulled his son with him down the left corridor. Robin took his sisters hand and together they ran the other way. Behind them another tapestry was engulfed in a colored light. This time it Aqua Girl appeared on it.

*~*

"Aqualad HELP!"

Aqualad jerked up as he jumped off Silky. "Ashelee?" He called for her using his telepathic mind but got nothing from his sister. Worried he pulled out his justice league communicator. He pressed his button and put it to his lips, "Aqualad calling Super Friends. Aqualad calling Super Friends."

"This is Batman, what is it?"

"I think something happened to Ashelee, I can't make mental contact with her." The young Atlantian looked around his surroundings hoping to see his sister running towards him but saw nothing, it was desolate. He had heard her voice in the air earlier, so he knew the first part of their job was done and until their father appeared they couldn't do anything else, but where had she gone?"

"Stay calm, Garth. Where is Aquaman?"

"I think he's heading to the dam."

"Call Super Man on the communicator and ask him to join your father, I will come by the village and pick you up in the Bat-Jet." Batman ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Over and out."

*~*

"Man, where ever Benu put GW's parents, he did a good job." Super Boy commented. "We've looked everywhere down this hallway."

"We'll keep looking until we find them, if we fail this time I'd hate to see what would happen to them."

"Aqualad calling Superman, Aqualad calling Superman."

Superman stopped in mid strider and pulled out his communicator, "This is Superman, go ahead Aqualad."

"Batman said you need to go join my father and will you look and see if you can find Aquagirl? I can't make contact with her."

Both figures looked at each other, "Tapestry." Superboy exclaimed.

"We'll find her Aqualad, just hang tight and let your dad know I'm on my way."

The two of them flew down the way they came and emerged into the main hallway. "Oh God," Super Boy whispered as he floated down to the ground staring up at Aquagirl. "They got her too."

"Go, find Robin and Gurl Wonder, don't let them out of your sight, Super Boy. I'm off to go join Aquaman, let me know if you need help."

"Yes, sir." Super Boy waved good bye to his father and jumped in the air before zooming down the way Robin and GW had gone.

*~*  
The trio reappeared in the Great Hall Way, the eerie tapestries the only things greeting them. "We've searched this place all over and still can't find my parents, where could they be?" Gurl Wonder asked leaning against the wall out of breath. 

"I told Superman, this Benu dude plays Hide n Seek really well. Not even my X-Ray Vision could pick anything up," Superboy put in. 

"Holy Disappearing Acts they have to be some where." Robin exclaimed. 

"Where they are, you three will never find out." A child's voice just giggled. 

"Who, I mean where are you?" Gurl Wonder exclaimed jumping to attention. 

"I'm Hekireki and this is my twin Denkou." Two children appeared and laughed and giggled. Both were girls and looked to be no older than eight or nine years old. "We're bored!" Their blonde pig tails bounced in the air as they swished back and forth easily. They were wearing the same dress, Hekireki's was black and Denkou's was white. In their hands were rag dolls that kept laughing with them and blinking their eyes. 

"Let's play!" 

"You're just kids, this will be easy!" Super Boy grinned and jumped floating in the air. "What do you two girlies want to play? Dress up!?" 

"Yes, oh please let's do!" Denkou giggled and in a flash of light Super Boy was dressed as a jester. 

"What the?" Super Boy raised his eye brows. Then his arms started to move on their own, then his legs. Robin got in front of Gurl Wonder protectively. 

"Denkou this is fun!" 

"Alright, I'm over this dress up game!" Super Boy growled trying to regain control of his body. "Didn't your mommy ever tell you to play nice with others?" 

"We are playing nice." 

"You're still alive aren't you?" 

"Super Boy stop encouraging them." Robin suddenly shouted. His keen eye sight watched as the girls dolls were glowing, he concluded that must be where their powers came from. 

"Oh what a party pooper and what a funny costume!" Hekireki pouted and pointed her doll at Robin. "You definitely need a new costume." 

Robin threw a baterang at the dolls and knocked the heads off, Super Boy fell to the ground and his clothes changed back to normal. "Not today, you've been bad girls, I think someone's in need of a spanking!" 

The heads from the dolls clattered to the ground bouncing around the room, laughter came from the heads and got louder with each bounce. "Robin, what's going on?" GW asked backing up. Super Boy flew over to her and watched the movement of the bouncing heads. "Oh make it stop, it hurts my ears!" 

The laughter got higher pitched and harder to withstand. Robin quickly reached into his utility belt and pulled out the bat-ear plugs. He pulled out two more pair and ran over to the others, "Here," he shouted. "Put these in!" 

"Oh, I can hear again." Gurl Wonder stood and shook her head clearing it. 

"Think your powers can get rid of them?" 

"I don't know, I can try." Gurl Wonder closed her eyes, "Levitation!" Her body rose in the air until it looked as though she was flying. "Want to play games? Let's play dodge ball!" She turned side ways and made a gesture that looked like she was shooting an arrow from a bow. "Fire Arrow!" 

Two arrows shot out dripping in fire. The two girls screamed and were knocked off their floating disks. They fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. The two arrows put themselves out when they hit the stone wall and clattered to the ground then disappeared into a puddle of glitter. 

Hekireki stood and growled her form growing into that of a woman. "Insolent mortals, you can't beat us with a miserable arrow." 

Denkou followed suit and she just cackled, "The fun is over, let's fight." 

"Now it's on!" Super Boy floated up in the air, his eyes glowing red. A few seconds later and red lasers shot from his glowing eyes. Hekireki dodged it easily and laughed, "Is that all you've got?" 

"I got more, you want to see it?" 

While Super Boy fought Hekireki, Denkou was fighting up against Robin and GW. "Sonic Boom!" Gurl Wonder dove to the ground as a spiral wave of energy shot at her. Robin dove as well and covered his head as it crashed into an empty stone wall. 

"We don't have anything to beat her, Robin." 

Robin sighed knowing she was correct. There was one thing he could do, "Sarah, go run and go find your parents. Super Boy and I can take care of these two." 

"Bu..But…" 

"No buts, GO." 

Gurl Wonder stood up and behind her a bright light engulfed two tapestries. Super Boy appeared in one and Aqualad in the other. "NO!" 

"Seems the one that could fly can't handle standard grade kryptonite." 

"How pathetic. So now it's just these two?" 

"Ladies, I believe you have a date with me, not her." Robin flashed a grin and darted down one of the hallways. 

"Oh, a chase, I just love a good chase!" 

Gurl Wonder took off the other way, her heart pounding and tears streaming down her face. Her friends were all disappearing and she could do nothing about it. 

*~*

She continued to run down the endless hallways, her heart still pounding and fear gripping her mind as she kept thinking of the people who sacrificed themselves for her. She wiped her eyes but the tears kept falling, sniffling she tripped and fell to her knees breaking into sobs. "I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry for putting you all through this." 

A void grew in her heart and she looked up wide eyed. Her stomach cramped into spasms and she fell forward, her arms shaking but holding her up, "Wh..What is this?" The purple light appeared again this time her costume was changing back to her original, "Oh, no. No. NO!" 

In her mind she heard her brother's voice, "I'm sorry, I hope you got to your parents, I did my best, now do yours. You can do this, Sarah, I have faith in you. Batman and I trained you, its now time to show what you've learned." 

The tears streamed down faster and she choked on a sob before standing. "BENU JUST TAKE ME, WHERE ARE YOU?"

*~*

Batman, Aquaman and Superman looked to one another as the black clouds grew up in the sky. Wonder Woman appeared and landed her invisible jet before jumping out and running towards the others, "Great Hera, I can't make mental contact with Leslie at all." 

"She was the first to be caught, then Aquagirl. I'm hoping no one else has been caught." Superman watched as Aquaman held his wife close as she nearly collapsed against him. "But I have a feeling they have been." 

"I tried to pick up Garth earlier but he was no where in sight." Batman offered sighing. "I haven't heard from Robin nor Sarah." 

"B..Batman? This is Gurl Wonder.." A crackling voice came on the JLA communicator. "Please someone answer?! Anyone?!" The voice sounded desperate. 

Batman pulled out his communicator and raised his eye brows, "GW where are you?" 

"In Benu's castle, locked up. He got the others. Please Batman, help -" The communicator went off. The Super Friends just glanced at one another, Batman seemed to be in deep thought. 

"That wasn't Sarah at all." Batman finally voiced out loud. "That was meant to be a trap." 

"Does that mean that she is caught or isn't?" 

"I think she got away and they are trying to lure us in." 

"I say we go for it, the kids need our help." Superman exclaimed. "I'm getting tired of this man's games." 

"I have to agree. Batman do you want to ride in the invisible jet?" Wonder Woman offered. She and Aquaman were already over there. "We'll get in undetected." 

"Good idea." 

*~*

Her screams echoed through the castle, her last effort seemed to fall on deaf ears. She almost didn't care anymore, her brother, her parents and her friends were gone. "Please just…just take me…I don't want to go through this anymore…" 

"Be careful what you ask for my dear," a voice echoed through the hallways and a pink light engulfed her. When it was gone she was in a different room. She got to her feet, her hands near her belt ready for anything. 

"Where are my parents?" Gurl Wonder asked clenching her fist. Her eyes were hard and her face was set in a determined expression. Above her a dim light came on and the man she'd met the first day she'd ever gotten in this mess stepped in front of her. He was taller than she remembered but he was still wearing the eye patch, his hair was pitch black and dropped below his shoulders, his cloak was silver and black it moved in the wind his strider caused. On his shoulders was a spike on each, they gleamed in the light. His armor was of the darkest black and there was no shine nor glare as the light bounced off it. It was almost as if his armor was sucking in the light. "Benu." 

"You asked me to just take you, so I did. I never thought you'd come willingly," Benu said lightly. Gurl Wonder shivered as a smile crept across his features. "I've been watching you for some months and I have to say - I'm impressed. So now is it Princess Sarah of Membia or Gurl Wonder of Earth, which would you like to be called?" 

"Which ever you choose, you are still a jerk." GW spat back. "What do I have to do to win my parents back?" 

"Fight my best knight and if you win without help, you can have them." 

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" 

With a wave of his hand two cages appeared and her parents were in them. Tears in her eyes, Gurl Wonder felt her heart speed up. "Mom, DAD!" 

"Say hello to your precious daughter, she just sold her life away to try and win your freedom back." Benu exclaimed letting out a light chuckle. 

"No, darling, don't do this. You have such a long life ahead of you!" Judith begged leaning forward gripping the edges of the cage. 

"Please," Her mother Yuni, begged. "Leave us here." 

"I can't and I won't." GW exclaimed growling. "I'm so tired of running away from everything. If I win, I get my parents and Superman gets to put you in the Phantom World where you will never return to haunt us again." 

"That's a hefty bargain, child." 

"You said so yourself that I wouldn't be able to fight your knight. What are you so worried about?" 

"Fine, have it your way." A wave of his hand and a tall man wearing all black appeared. "Yami, take care of her." Another wave of his hand and Sarah's parents disappeared, "We must protect the merchandise." 

Sarah balled her fists and growled, "So I have to fight you?" 

"This will be easy," Yami bowed to Benu before the king left with his captives leaving Sarah and Yami in the room by themselves. "I took care of your friends, they didn't last very long against me." 

"You..You were the one who hurt the other junior heroes." Sarah backed up into the wall and her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what this guy was capable of. 

"Yes, I want a real fight child. I've been disappointed so far." Yami's eyes glowed red and a breeze ran through the room then turned into a swirling staff, the wind disappeared and in his hands was a tall staff with a long blade at the end. It gleamed in the dim light and Sarah gulped. "I will show you compassion - you get the first move." 

Her courage was disappearing quickly as her mind raced - what was she able to do that could beat him? "Levitation!" She shouted and her own wind blew around her body lifting her in the air. "Your move." A swoop of his staff and a force knocked her out of the air, she crashed to the ground in a heap and sat up, "What was THAT?!" Before she could stand again she felt something connect with her chest sending her back to the ground in a heap. "Ow…." She panted trying to sit up. A tingling grew in her hands and a shiver ran through her spine. Wind blew around her frame, her hair swirled up and her eyes glowed. The wind changed to a smokey yellow and it surrounded her frame leaving her in her princess dress. "What's going on?" Her locket fell to the ground broken in half. "Oh God." 

"Your powers are gone, child." 

"My powers maybe gone but I've still got fight left in me!" She stood up and made a half attempt at knocking Yami over. In her heart however she knew it was done with, she had failed. Yami stepped out of the way and easily dodged her. She fell on her face, her arms stretched out. 

"You are disappointing me, Princess. Did you learn nothing from your Super Friends? The other junior heroes at least gave me half a battle, you are pathetic. Just a little weak Princess." 

Sarah's eyes widened and tears welled up in them, that’s what Leslie used to say all the time to her. 

"How do you expect to fight a real super villain when you can't even use your powers?" Wonder Girl shouted pushing Sarah up against the wall. "Even Robin can fight better than you and he hasn't any!" 

"So are you finished Princess, will you admit defeat?" 

"Sarah, don't let him win." Wonder Girl's voice echoed in her head. "You can't, the future depends on you." 

"We're here, Princess." It was Super Boy. 

"You aren't alone," Aquagirl whispered. 

"Get this guy so we can go home together," Robin suddenly exclaimed. 

"No matter what anyone says, you are a Super Friend. You can do this, Princess." Aqualad finally added in. 

"You lie I am not a weak Princess, I am a Super Friend." Sarah suddenly shouted, pushing herself up using the wall for support. She picked up the broken locket and closed her eyes. "Please give me more power, I just need to get rid of this guy." 

"Time is up, darling." His staff changed into a sword and he broke into a sprint running towards her. 

"Kryptonian Power!" 

"Atlantis Power!" 

"Amazon Power!" 

Sarah's eyes clenched shut and she felt the locket grow warm, it floated in the air and a light engulfed the room. Her eyes opened and she looked up, "Membia Power!" Her costume reappeared and a sword appeared in her hands. It was long and the hilt was covered in a rainbow stones that glimmered in the light. Standing she held the sword with two hands out in front of her. "I will NOT back down. Heavenly Wings of Hope SURROUND!" Out of the sword two white wings came out, feathers floated to the ground and a rainbow colored light shot towards Yami surrounding his body. 

"NO!" His other cries went unheard as his body was taken over by the pure light. "I FAILED YOU BENU!" 

Sarah floated up in the air and she flew down the hallway, "BENU WHERE ARE YOU?" A light was on in the last room on the left. She zoomed quickly down the hallway and burst into the room. 

"I see Yami was no match for you." Benu asked calmly. 

"Hand over my family and friends, a deal is a deal." Sarah exclaimed her sword still in her hand. 

"I don't make dealings with peasants," Benu stood up crossing his arms. His eyes glowed and a blue energy shot towards her. It knocked the sword to the ground and it disappeared in a pile of feathers. "Time to die." 

Sarah backed up holding her fists up. The energy came again but it didn't hit her. When she opened her eyes she saw Super Boy standing in front of her. "S..Super Boy..?" 

"Fight him, Princess. Use the power of Krypton." His figure was slightly see through and she understood that it wasn't really him. "I'll be here with you, right here." 

Super Boy handed her sword back to her, this time it was glowing blue and held it with her. "Midnight Forgiveness SLASH!" Super Boy shouted, his voice echoed through out the stone hallway and Sarah felt his energy running through her. 

Lightening shot out of her sword in different colors and they all shot towards Benu. Beside her Aquagirl and Aqualad appeared, they reached over and touched her sword as well, "Ocean Rampage Engage!" 

"Deep Sea Spray!" 

Wonder Girl appeared beside Super Boy and placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Lightening Strike ATTACK!" 

The rest of the attacks came out of her sword and shot towards Benu. "Heavenly Wings of Hope, SURROUND!" 

Benu's eyes widened as his power was unable to hold back the attacks. "This can't be!" His body was being pulled apart and destroyed by the attacks. In bright flashes of lights the room was engulfed making it almost impossible to see anything. "ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGH!" 

The lights disappeared and Benu was gone. Sarah was alone in the room, her parents were no where to be seen. She started to panic but then remembered the tapestry room, running she sprinted down to the main hallway. "GUYS?! Mom? DAD?!" 

The tapestries glowed yellow and her friends fell out of them landing on the ground. Numerous shouts of pain and groans were heard making Sarah smile, "I'm glad to see everyone is alright." 

"But what about your parents?" 

"No worries, Superboy." Batman's voice came from the main entrance. "We got them. They are with Wonder Woman. Sarah, we caught sight of that battle, not bad at all young lady." 

Sarah blushed letting the junior heroes hug her. "I couldn't have done it without everyone, I heard you all. Thank you." 

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes, "I always knew you just needed a kick in the butt to get started," Then she smiled and hugged Sarah. "After that you're fine!" 

Together the junior heroes walked out of the now desolate castle. Sarah's eyes brightened. "Mom, Dad!" She let go of Robin and ran over hugging her parents. "I'm so glad you are alright!" 

"We could say the same as you!" Both her parents hugged her close and suddenly Sarah pulled apart. "What is it, darling?" 

"Remember my brother that you sent down to Earth?" Sarah reached over and pulled Robin over. "Here he is!" 

"My word, it is Richard." Yuni exclaimed hugging her son. "I know you don't remember us but thank you for taking such good care of your sister." 

"Yes, you've grown into a fine young man. Your Earth parents would have been proud, son." 

Tears grew in Robin's eyes, "You knew about them?" 

"Laura and John? But of course we did. We searched for years to find you suitable Earth parents. We weren't just going to send you down there without knowing you were going to be alright. I feel horrible about the incident that occurred though, I am very glad that Batman adopted you when he did." 

"Your daughter has worked her tail off the past few months to find you both, you should both be proud of her." Superman broke into the conversation. "I think I speak for all of us, Sarah if you want to stay on Earth you are welcome to." 

"But what of your duties on Membia?" Her mother pressed. 

"Yuni, calm yourself, let the child decide." Judith smiled warmly his daughters way. 

Sarah looked to both her friends and her family before walking over to Robin, "Mom, Dad, I love you both but I found where I belong. I couldn't bear to live without my brother or my new friends." 

"Then good luck and remember you are always welcome back to Membia." 

"Take care of her, Richard." Yuni replied softly hugging her daughter then her son. 

"I will, don't worry, ma'am." Robin replied hugging Sarah to him. 

"Well, are you ready to go home?" Superboy asked. Sarah nodded and she let go of Robin to hold onto him. He gathered her in his arms and floated in the air waiting on the others. 

"I'm so glad you are ok, I was so worried." She whispered laying her head on his shoulder. 

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you, I will never leave you." Super Boy responded in her ear. "I love you." 

Sarah gasped and blushed before nodding, "I love you too.." 

The two shared a kiss making Wonder Girl groan. "Stop groaning, you will get your first kiss one day." Wonder Woman exclaimed. Wonder Girl just blushed as everyone laughed.


End file.
